It's Easter Time!
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][ONESHOT] Thats right its Easter, but this easter isn't like all the others. Sesshy becomes a bunny well, he only wears a costume, and he has 6 children with his wife! The horror! What will he do with all of them! SessXxKag


A/n: Ello my lovely readers! I have decided to do an Easter themed fic! THE HORROR! Why you ask? Well because of how I plan on tormenting poor Sesshy…

Disclaimers: Muwhahaha, I don't own any of the characters or the costume someone –shifty eyes- wears, I also don't the PS2 games Gran Turismo 3, or ATV Off Road Fury, or Ratchet and Clank or RuneScape.

----------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk paying his bills online, while trying to keep his 4 kids from tormenting each other. Yup he was a daddy. Two of the children were girls, Kira and Sakura ages 5 and 7, and the other two were boys Haru and Kyo ages 5 and 7. Notice the ages, yup, Sesshoumaru was the daddy of two sets of twins. Currently their mother, Kagome, was at the store doing last minute Easter shopping for their children. They of course had two other children who were adopted, Shippo and Rin ages 9 and 10. So altogether they had 6 children. Rin and Shippo were upstairs in their rooms going some homework that they were given to do for Easter break, which they waited until the last minute, well they only had a little to do, so it didn't matter. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples trying to ease his poor head; his children just wouldn't stop yelling at each other, three of them were saying that the Easter Bunny didn't exist while the other one was saying that it did. Just when Sesshoumaru was about to give up and stop their fighting by telling them the truth, his lovely wife walked in, distracting the four.

"Kids, what did I tell you about bugging your father when he is at the computer?"

"MOMMY!" they all yelled, running to give their mother a hug each.

"Where did you go?"

"Did you get us anything?"

"When do we get to color the eggs?"

"Are daddy and you going to help color the eggs too?"

Kagome shook her head, her twins were just so full of energy around the holidays, it was a wonder Sesshoumaru hadn't exploded into lots of tiny pieces; she chuckled. This in turned earned her a half-hearted glare from said husband, she just grinned and told Kyo to run up and get his other two siblings, which he willingly did. She then told the other three to go into the kitchen and wait while she talked to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru giving him a half-hug from behind. "You know, you are going to have to help color eggs, they won't leave you alone until you do."

"Yes, love, I know. They were fighting over whether the Easter Bunny was real again…"

Kagome chuckled, "I figured as much. So I stopped by the costume shop…" she trailed off chuckling.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome, "Don't tell me you want _me_ to dress up as the Easter Bunny."

Kagome just grinned and chuckled again.

"You do… But why can't you do it?"

"Because everyone knows that the Easter Bunny is male, and obviously I'm not a male."

"I would be frightened if you were, especially since we have four children… You could always disguise your voice."

"Sesshoumaru, we both know damn well that I can't make myself found like a male."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I better get something in return" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You will" she walked out of the room, when she reached the door she turned around and winked before exiting to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and then got up to go color eggs with his kids and his wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru threw himself in a chair; it had been a long two hours of coloring eggs with 6 hyper children. He silently cursed his wife in his head, because she had given everyone candy. His eyes widen in fear when he saw all 6 of them run out of the kitchen, but they raced upstairs, shouting.

"I'm soooooo going to beat you, Haru, at Gran Turismo 3" Kyo shouted.

"No you won't, no one can beat me!"

"You boys are so lame. Everyone knows that Gran Turismo is for babies! ATV Off Road Fury is better!" Rin and Sakura shouted.

"No, it isn't. You girls are afraid to play Gran Turismo because we are better at it!" Haru and Kyo shouted, pointing at Rin and Sakura.

"Mommy, can beat all of you at those two games!" Kira added in, trying to get a word in edge wise.

"You five are sissies! Everyone knows that Ratchet and Clank is so much better!" Now everyone was in the argument, including Shippo now.

"Kira is the sissy! She doesn't play these video games, she prefers RuneScape, which is an online PC game! So it doesn't count!"

"Haru don't be so mean to Kira," Rin scolded gently.

"Kids, why don't you go off and play your video games already?"

"Ok Mommy!" the 5 kids ran off to play their games at the request of their mother.

Kagome shook her head at her children's antics, and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later she hollered for Sesshoumaru to come and help her with the colored eggs.

"Sess come here and help me. I can't carry all 6 cartons of colored eggs. We need to hide them, and you need to dress up afterwards." She grinned and chuckled at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

--------------------------------------------- 

Thirty minutes later all 60 eggs were hidden and ready for their children to find. The children of course didn't know that their parents were the ones who hid the eggs. Kagome sat down in the chair closest to the downstairs bathroom, she waiting for Sesshoumaru to exit from the bathroom in his Easter Bunny Costume. She chuckled when she remembered shopping for it, people were looking at her funny, and she didn't care. Poor Sesshoumaru, though Kagome didn't really care. Finally ten minutes later Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom in all his Easter Bunny clad glory. Kagome couldn't help it any longer, she full out laugh, which earned her a glare, and obviously she didn't care. There Sesshoumaru was in a white Easter Bunny costume, big pink ears, and a yellow vest with multi-colored eggs on it. It was a full body costume, so their children wouldn't be able to tell that it was actually their dad.

"Well, Mr. Bunny, it is time to get the children. You go out and hop around and wait until they come out!"

Sesshoumaru growled at his wife, but walked out none-the-less.

Kagome raced up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Kids! The Easter Bunny is here!!"

All of them came running out of their room and were hyper, they all had little Easter Baskets to collect eggs in. So all of the children and their mother walked outside to where the "Easter Bunny" was waiting for them.

"Mommy? Where is daddy?" Kira looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Aww, its ok, your daddy is scared of the Easter Bunny."

"Really?"

"Yes, now you all have to collect eggs and bring them back to Mr. Easter Bunny for prize!" at that all of them went out and looked for eggs. Finally all 60 eggs were collected and the prizes given out.

"Now kids, tell Mr. Easter Bunny bye-bye. He has to go see other children" she smirked holding back a chuckled as she imagined Sesshoumaru glaring at her through the costume.

"BYE BUNNY!" they all shouted, as the bunny literally _hopped_ away and out of sight.

---------------------------------------------- 

Sesshoumaru walked back in the house, after burning the costume. The children were in bed and Kagome was in bed reading, trying to stifle her giggles when Sesshoumaru walked into the bedroom in only his boxers. He glared heatedly at her.

"It's your fault that I'm in nothing but my boxers, and this is so not funny!"

"Oh shut up and get your boxer clad butt over here!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and got in, the scooted over and kisses his wife. Which one thing led to another. So in the end, you could say that Kagome was married to the Easter Bunny, and till this day, she still laughs about his costume.

---------------------------------------------- 

A/n: Hi! Alas this one-shot is done! I hoped you liked it, I know I did. Also, if you want to see what Sesshy's costume looks like, just simply go to my profile and there will be a link for it! Until next time Ja ne!


End file.
